What am I Going to do?
by cassidycmr
Summary: Darren and Lilly get into a fight. Lilly doesn't know what to do, her life has been built to have Darren there to talk to, but now that he's gone what is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Lilly is sitting at her old church picking at the same piano keys she played about 15 years ago in front of her first audience. _"__Stomach scrapes the rusty pavement. Claws are out trying, trying to tame it." _She starts playing the first few notes of Animal Love II by Charlene Kaye. Lilly only means to play a few measures, but gets carried away after the 1st line. As she finishes a voice startles her, "I thought you ran away," Lilly looks behind her to see a guy silhouette standing in a doorway. "I did," she replies as she turns and looks down at the keys. "I did run away, but we all have to come back someday to show our family that what we have become." She starts hearing the steps come closer to her. "Still into the music, huh? Thought we got it through your head that you will be nothing in that business, Came back to Illinois to live with your parents because you're broke?" Lilly finally recognizes the voice. "Jack? What are you doing here? And no, Starkid just got done with our tour and we have the whole group until next week so I wanted to show them how I lived." "Can't a guy come to church, and how many people were at your shows, 10?" He replies sliding onto the piano bench beside Lilly. Lilly gets off the bench and walks down the steps to a chair. "Still afraid of me," Jack asks her. Lilly waits awhile to answer before replying, "Not really, but it's more of my past with you coming back." "Ah, that past," Jack is now whispering in her ear, "you have to admit, what we had then was priceless." "No Jack, I was alone and just wanted someone. We were nothing." Lilly tells him as she gets up and starts walking around the familiar surroundings. "Admit it, you want me." Jack tells Lilly while cornering her. "Jack, stop please," Lilly tries telling him as he's trying to make-out with her. "Lilly, are you in he- What the hell is going on!" Lilly hears a voice she knows by heart. "Darren! Oh thank god you're here! I swear this is nothing! Jack keeps trying to do things to me, I swear it's nothing! Please believe me." "No, screw it. I'm leaving. You can come back when you're done screwing around with other guys!" Darren yells at her as he storms out of the church. What Darren told Lilly really shocked her, "Look what you done! You and your stupid head did this! I was finally happy and you come and ruin all of it!" Lilly is screaming at Jack while tears are running down her face. Lilly slips out of Jack's grasp and starts running towards the parking lot. When she gets to the parking lot Darren's car isn't there, Lilly slips out her phone and dials a number she knows by heart. 1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings, "come on Darren please answer me." It stops at 5 rings and she thinks Darren finally picked up because she hear a deep breath from him, but instead he hangs up and she gets his voicemail. Lilly doesn't bother leaving a message because she knows at this point he won't listen to it. Lilly only knows one other person who will answer. "Joey," Lillian is trying to say between her sobs, "Can you please come pick me up. Darren left." Joey tells Lilly he'll be there soon. Lilly sits down on the curb and starts reading a book. Finally after what seems like hours Joey pulls up and gets the door for Lilly. "Alright tell me everything," Joey tells her right off the bat. Lilly tries explaining as best as she can. "Give Darren a few hours, he'll cool down by then. I'll give him a call in a minute to talk it out with him." Lilly gets nervous when Joey mentions he's going to call Darren when she's in the car, but she figures it's whatever and hopes Joey knows what he's doing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lilly I'm going to call Darren, just sit tight and I'll get him to calm down." Lilly just nods a yes and looks down at her jeans scared for what Darren might say. "J-J-Joey. Could you please put the call on speaker?" "Uh, yeah sure Lilly. I'll call him now." After 3 rings Darren picks up "What do you want." Darren asks with a tone. "Woah dude take a chill pill. I just want to talk about what happened between you and Lilly?" "She told you didn't she! Go figure! Can I guess you're taking her crying ass home too?" Darren is now yelling at Joey while Lilly is silently crying. "Darren, are you drunk? And yeah I am! Do you really think she would start making out with some other guy on purpose?" "Maybe I am drunk! but she was there while some other guy was making moves on her!" "Whatever Darren figure this damn thing out and apologize to Lilly or I will kick your ass." "Fuck you Joey, you too Lilly. Don't think I don't know you're with him." Joey finally hangs up and now Lilly is crying hysterically. "Joey, he's never going to believe me! He was my everything!" "Lil' calm down. Darren is drunk and he'll get over it in a few hours. It's fine. Come on lets go to Starbucks, I'll have Meredith, Jamie, and Brian Holden meet up with us." Everyone finally meet up there and drinking their coffee playing some game of Life. "What the hell Brian! How did you get doctor! You cheater!" Joey is yelling at Brian. The girls are just laughing while the boys are arguing. "Guys chill," Lilly is telling them, "I can't take you guys anywhere! Now the girls and I are going to Kohl's, so you two are driving back to my house. Please, and I'm really stressing the please, don't kill each other in the car over the game. " "Woo! Shopping time!" Jamie and Meredith are yelling. Lilly can tell the workers in Starbucks are getting annoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Once Lilly and the girls are done getting finished some of the Starkid boys walk into Lilly's room. "Hot damn,

you girls look smoking," Joe is telling Lilly, Lauren, and Jamie. "Get outta her Joe!" Lauren yells while throwing

Lilly's pillow at Joe, "alright, alright, we're leaving in 20 minutes. Better be ready or we're leaving without you."

Joe is telling the girls. "Uh Joe," Lilly tells him with a funny look on her face, "You wouldn't get there without me

in the car." "Shut it, Lilly." Joe exclaims while walking down the stairs. The girls are finishing the final touches on

their hair before they grab their purses and head out the door. One car is the full of the girls with Brian, and the

other is the rest of the guys. Darren insists he will find the club on his own, so Lilly just lets him. She isn't going

to let him ruin her birthday party.

About an hour into the car ride Lilly is regretting putting walkie-talkies in each car in case if a car got

lost. The boys' car is talking non-stop on it, and Lilly is about to go insane. "Joseph Michael Richter, shut your

damn mouth this instant or I will stop this car and beat you up!" Lilly is yelling at Joey, "chill girl, just having

some fun, you know I love you. By the way, check your phone." Joey is telling Lilly. Lilly is kinda worried about

the last thing he said. "Joey, I can't check it now, I'm driving." "Talent kid, you gotta have talent." Lilly manages

to check her messages, most of them are from Joey telling Lilly to check her phone, but there are 3 from

Darren. "Holy shit," Lilly says aloud without thinking, "what's up, duck?" Brian asks her with a nervous look on

his face. "Oh, sorry, it's just Darren." "Oh, you got the texts? He was worried you didn't get them. I'm sorry,

Lilly" Lilly is reading through the texts. **_ I just want to let you know we need to talk tonight.' 'Lilly, _**

**_answer me.' 'Listen, I saw what you were doing with that guy. I'm not happy, and frankly not _**

**_wanting to see you. But, since it's you birthday weekend, I'm still coming to the club, but we need to _**

**_talk before you get drunk.' _**The last one has Lilly in tears, they're silent tears but they're tears of hurt. Lilly

forces the tears to stop so she doesn't have her makeup smeared by the time they get to the club.

The gang finally arrives at the club after the longest drive of Lilly's life. "Woooo! Party time!" Lauren is

running around yelling. "Hold it," Joe says, "we need to all take a shot in honor of Lilly's birthday!" Everyone

takes their shots and are starting to get a little tipsy. Lilly is sitting at the bar talking to Joey, "uh, I'm gonna go.

. . take a crap." Joey leaves quickly and Lilly laughs at herself, then realizing who is behind her. "Can we take

this outside?" Darren asks her. "Yeah," Lilly says quietly and heads toward the door, "what do you want to talk

about Darren? You've clearly made your choice to hate me, what else are you wanting to nag on me about?

How pitiful I was for calling Joey, or how I wasn't throwing myself at Jack? Did you just pull me out here to

make me feel like shit? Well guess what, I'm not taking it Darren." "Lilly," Darren replies, having trouble to find

the right words, "I'm – I'm sorry for being a douche yesterday. I was having a bad day and that just pulled my

last string." Lilly blows up on Darren, "Oh! So just because you had a bad day gives you an excuse to yell at

me and leave me there?! I see how it goes now!" "Lilly! Shut up!" Darren yells raising his fist, Lilly gasps at his

comment, and he hasn't ever told Lilly to 'shut up'. She starts back away with tears forming in her eyes. "Don't

you dare come near me," Darren tries moving towards her to calm her, "I said get away!" Lilly yells while

smacking his hand. Joey, Joe, and Brian Holden come running out of the bar, worried by Lilly's yelling. "What

the fuck are you doing, Darren!" Joe is yelling at Darren. Lilly is sitting against the wall crying, Joey come over

near her trying to comfort her. "What did he do?" Joey asks with worry in his voice. "He yelled and almost hit

me," Lilly manages to say between sobs, "he never yells at me, nor has he never threated to hit me." Lauren

comes out to help Lilly fix her make-up and get her calmed down, while the boys deal with Darren. "Dude,"

Joey says, "why did you almost hit her?" "I don't know, I intended to even raise a hand. I got so mad; I guess

something came over me." Darren replies looking at his feet. "That's no excuse," Joe tells him, "there's a

reason." "Listen, Kaylee came back asking me to take her back, she started threating Lilly, and it just got me

mad. That's why I was so mad the day I left her at the church. I just didn't want to lose her, and I got so mad I

did. I was mad at her for what she was doing with that guy, even though I knew he was making her. That's

why I raised my hand." Darren replies with tears forming. "Dude, you have to apologize." Brian tells him, while

him, Joe, and Joey walk back into the bar.


End file.
